James Stone
James Stone is the main antagonist of the Recess episode "The Spy Who Came In From The Playground". He was a spy was working for Superintendent Skinner until his dismissal. He was voiced by . Biography James Stone first appeared posing as a new student at Third Street Elementary School, where he met up with T.J. Detweiller and his gang. They befriended him and took him into their inner circle, where they told him about their secret routes and short-cut strategies that they exploited. However, it was not the case when the gang learned that all their shortcuts and secret routes have been cut off for the next three days (with the clock controller locked away and the secret garden fenced off). The gang believed that the local school snitch Randall is the one responsible for giving out their secrets, despite Randall denying that he had nothing to do with it. It was not until the gang was caught by Ms. Finster for trying to use a cellar door to get back to class, and they were put into detention. Spotting Randall hiding inside a trash can, the gang chased him to the boys' bathroom. But before they could try to make Randall pay, they heard a razor behind one of the stalls and Randall explained that he heard the exact same sound for the last three days. They soon see that Stone is shaving his chin as he is making a call to Superintendent Skinner about the reports he made on the gang, and that he is a 42-year-old man as he has balding hair under his cap. Realizing that Stone was a traitor who ratted them out and framed Randall for it, the gang decides to give Stone a taste of his own medicine. During detention, T.J. formed up a plan for Stone and the gang to pull a prank on Skinner during his incoming visit to the school that involves spraying him with a hose for fun. During the assembly, Stone was tasked by the gang to use a remote that will raise the flag up high into the flagpole, and Stone happily accepts it, hoping that the imminent event will put the gang into bigger trouble with the authorities. Little did Stone knew that the gang arranged for a hook to be placed into Skinner's pants without his knowledge and when he flipped the switch, Skinner was yanked up into the flagpole, much to his embarrassment and to Principal Prickly and Finster's shock. The students laugh at this until an angry Prickly tells them to stop before demanding to know who is responsible for it. At cue, T.J. gets Randall to rightfully expose Stone as the culprit, and Randall happily thanks T.J. in return. A furious Skinner fires Stone on the spot, and a horrified Stone tries to pin the blame on the kids for his actions. However, Skinner berates him for doing so by revealing his true age, much to the students' surprise as they laugh at Stone for this. As a humiliated Stone is being hauled away by Skinner's guards, he swears revenge on the gang for his dismissal, but T.J. tells him to grow up. It can be implied that Stone is sent to prison for his actions. Navigation Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Charismatic Category:Male Category:Spy Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Servant of Hero Category:Recess Villains Category:Incriminators Category:Mongers Category:Rogues Category:Traitor Category:Criminals Category:Vengeful Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Imprisoned Category:Wrathful Category:Mischievous Category:One-Shot Category:Sadists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Opportunists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Provoker